The Impact
by ame to ai
Summary: Because of her mother request Kagome spend her holidays at her home. After quarrel between Kagome and her sister Kikyo a few months ago they met again, what will happen next? When in the middle of the fight there were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.
1. reunite

Again and again Kagome sighed staring endless seemingly staircase from the car window, a big warm hands caressing her right cheek. When Kagome turned her head warm lips gently kissed her cheek slightly touched the corner of her lips, make all the problems and worries fade away but replaced by a red hue on her cheeks and her heartbeat is getting faster. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes staring Kagome's blue eyes like warmth of the sunset collide with the deep blue sea create the feeling tickled inside her.

 _What was that? He kiss me? Almost! Did he intends? He's almost kiss my lips, oh God my face must be as red as tomato right now. Okay Kagome just relax, stay cool! Could you calm down a little bit? Don't you remember he had a super hearing? He's gotta be heard your heart pounding and that would be embarrassing,_ she cursed herself.

Her eyebrows lifted up for a second, her gaze still attached to Sesshoumaru. "Mm, thanks for the ride" her face burned by his gaze, she smiled awkwardly. She sifted her gaze, sigh slip out from her mouth as she realized what awaited her. "Everything is going to be okay" Kagome whispered to convince herself.

"Do not worry about such things" he said with a soft ton.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled for one last time then she stepped out, she's standing on the curb waiting till the black car disappeared from her view before she stepping forward to her house. This time he couldn't stopped by because there are important matters that he has to talk to his father a respected Dai Youkai in the western region.

Only dai youkai who exist in this world, Taisho family's one of them. They're not covering their mark to be like human, they are too prideful to cover their mark. She often thought that sometimes they're just like intimidate people so much, Sesshoumaru for example. Sesshoumaru and Kagome now in the same university he help her a lot she had known him since high school as she often visited to see Inuyasha at his house because they're best friend. When they first met he was simply given a sharp piercing gaze, a gaze that does not make you comfortable and eager to be away. At first she thought his attitude like that just because she was a friend of his half-brother who he doesn't like, but it turns out that indeed is his nature. Her thoughts turned to her friendship with Inuyasha, she's absolutely not communicating with him since that incident.

A memory keeps spinning in her head just like watching a gloomy movie that she hates so much.

 _"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screaming and then highlight her eyes full of hatred turned to Kagome. Kikyo pointed her from the doorway while Kagome could only be glued in place. Kikyo approached Kagome with narrowed eyes, she clenched her hand and stopped right in front of Kagome's face then shouting "It turns out my sister is a loser who likes to offer herself to my boyfriend! I really hate you, and I hope you were never born!"_

One by one the steps took her deeper into her memories, now she's back into her childhood memories. The stairs, everyday she came home from school she always calculates the stairs. She's the most clever student for counting in her kindergarten because of her training with the stairs every day. A gentle breeze is playing with her beautiful raven black hair, before her lies a vast shrine page where she always played with her sister and his little brother a long time ago.

All the fond memories of childhood filled her mind, making her involuntarily smile. All of a sudden she missed her childhood because there were no complicated thing in her life in that time and she has an older sister who protect and favored her, her muse has stopped in the doorway a moment she ring the bell her mother opens the door with a cheery smile that always plastered on her beautiful face.

"I'm home" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Welcome home Kagome" she stormed to her mother embrace, it's been a few months since the last time they met.

"Mom" a big smile graced her face while looking at her mother's face.

"You must be tired Kagome, i already prepare hot water for you"

"Thanks mom" they walk to the living room where Sota had waiting her to give her a big hug and eagerly tells how empty the house was without her.

"Kagome, did you bring something for me?" his grandfather appeared from behind Kagome brings a box which is still covered in dust, as usual the sacred relics of an object must have been their ancestor.

"Thank you for worrying about me gramps, i'm fine there, and i miss you too. I really do and i'm glad you also perfectly fine, though it looks like you didn't miss me at all" Kagome chuckle while giving his grandfather paper bag containing a pack of his favorite rice cakes.

"You're here" women's voice sounded from the doorstep, without looking she knew that's her elder sister voice. She smiled then giving Kagome a hug "now our family is complete" she said flat.

Without realizing Kagome narrowed her eyes, She couldn't believe what had just shown by her, _oookay lets play 'we're perfectly fine'_ she thoughts.

"Yeah" and then she followed her mother to her room.

She's soaking in warm water with an assortment of thoughts filled her head, everything rolling is not as she expected. She's been preparing for the cold war which wills she face with her sister but what happens to the contrary, her sister was friendly to her just like her old self. Does she have forgotten their last meeting? Their great quarrel? Kikyo with friendly words are not matching the word cold is more suitable for her after what happens.

She is the cause of Kagome reluctantly spends vacation time at home, she'll never forget Kikyo's words that hurt her so much. It took a long time for her to rebuild her confidence, she's not shallow as what Kikyo accuse and she didn't try to approach Inuyasha. She never was throwing herself to her sister's boyfriend! Although she loved Inuyasha far before Kikyo knew him, but she would never do anything like that, just look at Inuyasha and Kikyo together was painful for her.

Their dinner quietly, too quiet, not like usually.

"How is your friends there, Kagome?" her mom broke the silence.

"They're wonderful mom" her mother smiled "I'm very lucky to have friends like them, they're always there for me, everything is perfect" she replied cheerfully, then atmosphere back in an awkward silence

"Mom, there seems to be something important that i forget this month" yet her mother answered

"Mom my presentation that i told you on the phone yesterday got the praise from the most perfectionist lecturers in my college" sound with made-up cheerfully Kikyo demanded attention.

And then all the attention backs to Kikyo the perfect girl who passes with perfect scores and she has the perfect beauty, just like that's supposed to be. _Yeah right! It does gonna be a long damn holiday,_ she's rolling her eyes and then kept herself busy with her food.

How much she missed her room, Kagome lay face-down on a bed much thought that resides in her head. Her connection with her sister is very uncomfortable, does she have to talk about it again with Kikyo? Or she let it be? Stiff, cold, and uncomfortable. If only there was a way that they can be as they were. _Should_ _i_ _start to talk to her first? Hell no! She's the only person who should apologize. But_ _i_ _don't want to see_ _mom_ _s sad, if only_ _mom_ _knows_ _i_ _would love to ask her advice. But_ _if she_ _ha_ _s_ _n't figured it out? She will be sad because know and i don't want it to happen._

That morning very bright for spent just lounging in bed, the sun began to peek at the horizon but Kagome was already in the kitchen. Kagome was preparing tea when Kikyo appears behind her.

"What did you make for breakfast Kagome?" Kagome jumped startled because the presence of Kikyo who is already behind her, she was already neatly with jeans and a white sweater.

"Can i help you" both her eyebrows raised waiting for an answer, while Kagome just stared at her.

"Thank you, but no thank you" i just made tamagoyaki, she give her a small smiled.

"Okay, then" Kikyo said as she stepped away.

Looks like she already considers the incident never happened, but whether she still felt angry with me? How about Inuyasha? And the most important thing is, am i still angry with her? Yeah i guess i am, but now i am not the same person at that time. I would oppose if i didn't do anything wrong this time! But now it looks like she's turning back to be the old Kikyo. I guess i can forgive her and pretend that fight never happened, i hope i can. Because after all, i didn't want mom know what happened.

"Kagome" her mother's voice who was shocked by what she saw, breakfast is almost ready. "That looks delicious Kagome" she helped her prepare the dishes "thank you for helping me Kagome" a sweet smiled on her face. In a matter of minutes breakfast is served at the dinner table.

Now you sit and drink your tea "her mother holding her shoulders, leading her to sit in the chair then she sat in front of Kagome.

"He is very lucky to have you" a big smile spread across her soft face. Kagome cough and then she sipping her tea to hiding her face flushed. Her mother apparently like Sesshoumaru, since his first visited several weeks ago.

"Mom!" Kagome half screaming "Yes i am lucky to be his best friend, he often helps in my lesson" her face couldn't be reddened more than now. _I wish mom don't ask about what kind of lesson did i learn from him._

"I hope he can come here, because it's been a long time since the last time i saw him" her mother stared at Kagome gently.

"It was just a few weeks ago mama" Kagome stifle her laugh.

"I just want to know him better, because he is so hard for me to read" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Mom he's pretty kind to me, and he's not that hard for me to read although he's always wearing his stoic expression but his eyes very contrary..." Kagome sipping her tea before continuing "his eyes are very expressive" _do i have to mention that his eyes are so damn sexy?_ Angle of both her lips involuntarily raised "the way he talked, the way he acts" her eyes move to the left corner indicated that her brain trying to remember what she has seen, what she has heard, and what she has felt "He is so calm, very mature" _and i always feel secured when i'm with him._

Staring at Kagome, her mother smiled "you do love him, don't you?" her mother's words were more like statement than question. Without any words she knows her mother knew the answer, her face burned Kagome decided to ignore her question. Kagome took another sip of her teal.

"So? When is the wedding?" her tone is full of jokes.

"Mom!" Kagome almost choked, her face flushed. "Mama he is the eldest son of Inu taisho, whoever demoness will be his mate must be as perfect as him" she was surprised at what she had just said _yeah that's true demoness. "_ And I am lucky to be his friend mom" gloomy hanging in her voice.

"There is always possibility Kagome, you're so easy to be loved by anyone" she genuinely smiled, making Kagome could not speak.

"I hope Kikyo is happy like you" her mother heaved a sigh, then an awkward silent.

"I will call grandpa, Sota and your sister so that we can eat together" she said as she rose up from chair.

 _Kikyo aren't happy? Why? Are they broke up? All i knew is Inuyasha love her so much, he would do anything for her even if she asked him to cut his cute dog ears i bet he would do it. Well maybe he is a jerk most of time with me, but when he is with Kikyo he turn into different person. He is gentle, care, protect, and mature. I never saw him barking out loud to Kikyo like he always did when we had an argument even on small things._

 _Kikyo is more warm when she's with Inuyasha she often laugh, overall they are a perfect pairing, filled each other emptiness. They will make a strong bond that couldn't be broken. I was so jealous to Kikyo because i was in love with Inuyasha but he didn't love me back, because he is in love with my sister. If what i feel for him is love, why that feeling faded so quickly? After all maybe that wasn't love at all maybe that was just a crush. I think i'll figure it out when i see him again, is there any feeling that i had still left for him? I can't help myself to thinking that was just a crush that i had for my best friend, and i know now that i will be happy too if they are happy._

After finishing her breakfast Kagome burst into her room, cell phone vibrations surprised her with a rush she picked it up without reading the name of the caller on the phone screen, disappointment filling her heart when she heard the voice of Ayumi and not the one that she hoped the most. She asks Kagome hang out at mall along with Yuka and Eri at 1 o'clock, Kagome quickly said yes. She miss spending time with them and she also need to be free from the tense atmosphere between her and Kikyo although she must prepare for their interrogation, Kagome chuckled imagining she won't make it easy for them this time.

Her mind flowing away leaving her room, took her to the place they first started talking. Under the shade of a leafy tree, in front of the university cafeteria, a rarely used another student.

Flashback.

 _She was sitting while playing with her apple, move it from one hand to the other hand. Her eyes staring at the tip of her shoes, without realizing Sesshoumaru who has now stood beside her staring at the distance in front of him._

 _"What are you doing_ _Kagome_ _?" he asked with his flat tone._

 _"What?" she didn't have a clue what he meant._

 _"Your sorrow's not necessary" the evident pride radiated from his voice._

 _'Did he mean my relationship with Kikyo and my feelings for Inuyasha?' she thought._

 _"You don't know anything about me and don't you ever tell me what i should feel and what i shouldn't feel! Because you don't know what it's like..." her voice trailed off._

 _"Broken heart?" contempt in his voice when uttering the words._

 _"Go ahead, laugh out loud!" she raising her voice a little bit 'Geez, i even doubt he could feel something inside his chest in addition besides his arrogance. He is such a cold stone prince, a jerk in a different version from his half-brother' she thought._

 _"Pathetic!" disgust filled his voice._

 _"It's not so poor to feel this way!" sadness still lingering in her heart, but her voice challenging._

 _"You don't know what exactly you feel" he said calmly while looked at her with the corner of his eyes._

 _"And you know me better than i know myself, don't you?" she couldn't help to start yelling at him._

 _He tilts his head and their eyes met, amber eyes almost touching her heart, perhaps because his eyes are similar to Inuyasha_ _'s_ _eyes she thought._

 _"I am" his voice filled with pride "you will feel more sorrow when you losing someone else than my half-brother" somehow she knew that there's another meaning in his voice._

 _Kagome wanted to laugh out loud in front of his arrogant face denied his statement with her stubbornness. She is very dubious of it, but what is coming out of her mouth was "Then prove it!" she challenged him._

End of flashback

For some reason since then, they more frequently met. And here she is, ended up falling in love with the Ice Prince. Kagome take a shower before she going to meet with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. She puts the phone back in place. In addition to personal hygiene, soak in warm water has also become a sort of ritual for Kagome, when there is a problem that she has to face. Her mind became quiet and she can see the issue from different viewpoints without being overshadowed by her emotions. And the best problem solving often appears suddenly in her mind.

She was in the middle of the staircase was just about to turn left up to the next staircase when she see someone emerge from behind the door of her room, that person is Kikyo! Kikyo being downcast noticed her cell phone screen. With spontaneous Kagome turned down two stairs so as not to be visible, after she sure hadn't heard Kikyo footsteps that disappeared into her room right next to her room. When she reach her room she shut the door silently, she paused a moment then she browse the contents of her room not sure what is she looking for.

 _What was Kikyo doing in my room? What is she looking for? Did she just looking for me? Isn't she just needs poked her head through the door and go when i'm not in the room rather than enter it. And i'm sure even though only a cursory look at it i'm sure she smiled looking at her cell phone while out of my room. Oh, my phone._

Kagome sat at the edge of bed, she's sure that she put my cell phone near the lights but now my cell phone is near the clock it's changed. Kagome fiddling with her cell phone with no sure what exactly she was looking for, she did not put up a pattern key or password on her cell phone because she did not perceive them as an important things and this time she's a bit of regret it. _Stop it! What do i thinking? Just think positive okay_.

Kikyo's soft voice "Yeah, sounds a bit silly but ..." she paused for a moment "that would be great, i really appreciate it" Kikyo chuckle "No, she was going shopping with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka" momentary silence was "okay, thanks for your time" and then silent.

 _Who is she calling? I hate to have this negativity in my mind, but she's the only one who pull_ _s_ _the trigger. Maybe that's just my thoughts. I have to stop thinking about Kikyo, just wrap it up and discarded those thoughts away_ _!_


	2. Corrupted thoughts

The Sun on Saturday morning stormed from behind window, the sound of birds singing in the distance not muffled by the sound of a passing vehicle in the distance this time. Hanging out with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi was rapid, just a blur to her. The first thing she did upon waking is check her cell phone, the disappointment directly flowing in her chest at the sight of a blank screen without notice of any incoming call or incoming messages.

She sigh, she was angry at herself since when is friends with Sesshoumaru turned into unhealthy cult? Yes she admits she loves him very, very precisely. Doesn't mean she has to frequently check on her phones, right? Maybe he's really busy taking care of things with his father.

 _First thing first, i have to make it straight with Kikyo. About what happened six months ago, I bet he did tell her what happened but the point is whether or not she believed what he had said? Sometimes the Kikyo is so stubborn, she didn't trust anyone easily. But i am her sister, she should believe me._ _No matter what she think about me, but i refuse to stay this way. This house's became uncomfortable it's like living with the enemy, no matter what she did yesterday in my room. No matter what she's talking about me, the most important is that this issue should be_ _straigthened_ _as soon as possible._ Kagome woke up from her bed "yosh" she clapped her hands, one problem will be solved today and just the thought of it alone already makes her calm.

They've been at the dinner table sitting next to Kagome is Kikyo laughed merrily with Grandpa's seductive Sota. Kagome smiled, seemed moods are good she will invite her to speak at a later date she thought.

"Kagome did you have plans today?" her mother's voice that sounds softly.

"No mama" she answered quickly, after she sipped her hot tea.

"Would you help me, Kagome?" his grandfather's voice and gaze full of hope.

"Sure gramps" _as long as it is not looking for old reels in the barn_ _,_ _where all of the kinds of inherited things hundreds of years ago saved_ , Kagome quietly hoping.

After breakfast she keep her promise to help her grandfather in the warehouse, that space was filled with the smell of old wood, damp, and dust began to thicken. The room was filled with wooden shelves that are upheld nearly to the ceiling full of assorted boxes, her grandfather started busy opening the box one by one after wiping the dust that blanketed. She checking the box contents while listening his muttering about the history of those antiquities with halfheartedly.

"It looks like the sun beginning to rise from the west young lady" he said nonchalantly, his eye is still researching the family of heritage plates 300 years ago.

"Huh?" that's only her reaction.

"You know what i am talking about Kagome, you are one of my granddaughters. There is nothing that i cannot read from you" he's like talking to those plates, Kagome speechless trying to guess what is his meant.

"You're so quiet and Kikyo being cheerfully" this time he looked at Kagome's eyes then continued "i'm sure you're not thinking of your lesson are you?" his conjecture appropriately.

"Me and Kikyo" her voice sounded doubtful "we're fine gramps" Kagome smiled then turned clumsy "Where do you want me to put this gramps?" Kagome lifted antique jars that have been free of dust to put back into the original box.

He raised his head "number-two from the bottom shelf" while pointing to a shelf behind Kagome.

"I'm too old to see my dearest grandchildren fight" he complained.

"We're not gramps" broke Kagome quickly "Gramp, don't worry too much okay" she pleaded, his grandfather were smiling.

"I'm relieved to hear that" he was busy cleaning the dust from the other boxes. "You knew she's always protects you, i remember once when Kikyo came home with hands and foot full of wounds because of a fight with a neighbor boy when you aged 6 years" dreamy gaze, but his hands kept moving.

Kagome was stunned she remembers that she was crying because the boys tugged her pigtails, just because she did not want to lend her toys to them. And she does remember her sister came and she had fights with those boys. Kikyo fighting like a boy, and since that time the boy did not dare disturb Kagome again. The corners of her lips raised formed the smile on her face, the recollection flooded her head.

"How could i forget Gramps" she gave her grandfather sweet smile.

Well, how could she forget? Kikyo's always protected her, but everything has changed since they're teenage. Sometimes she seems so far away, she's like living in her own world. Sometimes she feels her sister hated her, she really didn't know what has change her or what had she done to her sister. After she finished helping her grandfather, Kagome took shelter under the Goshinboku. The breezy wind blows made the shadows of leaves dancing on her foot moving in harmony along with the sound of rustling leaves, her conversation with his grandfather made the unanimous determination. Kagome closed her eyes, both her knees bent over. Her head leaning on Goshinboku, the warmth of the sunlight hitting on her through the foliage and her memory hovers to a few months ago.

 _Bell house reads, Inuyasha already on the doorstep smiling awkwardly. Kikyo was already promised to meet him there he said. Kikyo was out buying something in the mini market, mothers pick up Sota at his school, and her grandfather was serving visitors at the shrine. She was at home alone are busy packing all of her stuff, but it would be rude if she did not accompany him._

 _Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in the living room, her gaze glued to TV but her hand kept moving pressing the button switc_ _h_ _channel on TV remot_ _e every_ _few seconds, she didn't really watch TV._

 _"Is that_ _damn_ _hard for you_ _to_ _stay on one channel?" his voice sounded exasperated, Inuyasha tries to seize the remote_ _from her hands but Kagome managed to_ _dodge_ _. She gave h_ _im_ _cold stares,_ _and then_ _he gives up._

 _"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha sounded hesitantly._

 _Lazily she tilts her head "What?" her voice was flat without emotion._

 _"Do you have to go tomorrow?" his voice is hardly heard by Kagome's ears._

 _His question has annoyed her "Inuyasha, do you really have to ask?" she pouted._

 _"What i mean is why don't you enter the same university with me?_ _With your sister_ _" Inuyasha stared at her from across the table waiting for her answer._

 _'Doesn't he understand that i cannot see him with my sister? Wouldn't he know my feelings for him stupid!' cried Kagome in her thought._

 _"I have to go" replied Kagome quickly as if there are no spaces between he_ _r_ _words_ _._

 _This time Inuyasha was looking at tea leaves floating in his cup "I think I'm going to miss you" his voices almost like a whisper._

 _Kagome tilt her head not believing what he had said,_ _"I will miss you too Inuyasha" she stuttered._

 _"Ke_ _h,_ _at least my ears can take a break from your abusive voice" his ballpark back on aga_ _in._

 _"And_ _i_ _'m glad there's no annoying people like you there" she did not want to lose._

 _"_ _Of_ _course there is no one like me there or anywhere" Inuyasha_ _said confidently_ _._

 _"Yes of course,_ _there is no one like you in this whole world because_ _you're the only one my best 'jerk' friend that i ever had" she giggled, and he smiled._

 _"Oi, this is for you" he tossed a small brown paper bag._

 _"_ _W_ _hat is this Inuyasha?" Kagome_ _'s_ _peeking inside_ _the_ _paper bag._

 _"Just take a look at it will you!" his orders, Inuyasha shift his seats now he is right next to Kagome. Kagome gasped, and at her hand there is snow_ _globe_ _. What a wonderful snow_ _globe_ _, she thought. Recycling snow globe made of a used jar filled with something like oil but clear, decorated with green glitters with her favorite black and white photo that has been in laminating_ _and decorated with pink ribbonon the jar lid._

 _"I love it, Inuyasha "Kagome burst into his arms 'i love you Inuyasha, that's why i have to go'_ _she thought. B_ _oth of her arms coiled around his neck, Inuyasha doubtfully stroking her head._

 _"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice sounded shrill, she was standing at the doorstep. Highlight her eyes full of hatred turned to Kagome, their embrace immediately aside._

 _"You, what do you think you_ _'_ _re doing?" Kikyo walked closer, Kagome could only be glued in place._ _Kikyo's_ _eyes narrowed, she clenched her hand and then she stopped right in front of Kagome's face._

 _"Don't tell me" she chuckle_ _d_ _"you still haven't been able to accept the fact that Inuyasha simply love me instead of you, have you?"_ _she_ _blurted._

 _"No, it_ _'_ _s not what you think Kikyo" Inuyasha positioned himself in the middle of the two sisters, he's trying to mediate._

 _"It turns out my sister is a loser who likes to throwing herself to her sister's boyfriend, i really hate you!_ _i_ _wish you were never born!"_ _she yelled, a cynical smile on her face_ _._

 _Kagome could feel tears start to meet her eyes, she's rushed_ _running toward her bedroom leaving gift from him._ _She_ _keep her tears from falling before them, her chest's in pain. Her eyes stung, tears began to urge sought to drain out of the eyes. She ran up the stairs_ _,_ _h_ _er_ _leg feels too heavy to be lifted, her heart pounding as if wanting to jump out of her body._ _She locked the door, she hugged her pillow which is now wet watered by her grief. Her chest tightness by emotions that overflow, her breaths_ _h_ _unt, she didn_ _'_ _t deserve for it. Kikyo had no right to talk like that, she's not entitled t_ _o_ _!_ _H_ _er body shook by the anger in her heart this time. How Kikyo could did it to her?_

End of flashback

She's been looking for her sister in her room but she couldn't find her, her mother said that Kikyo was going out because there is something important she has to buy. After lunch Kikyo hadn't come up, Kagome decided to wait for her in her own room. Her mother had promised to tell her if Kikyo's home, Kagome just didn't want to spend her holiday with the thoughts that are not quiet.

The sky is reddish when Kagome started to awaken from her sleep, _oh my God i overslept again this bed is too comfortable for just lay back and relax._ Her hand reaches her phone cell _,_ which she put on the table beside her bed. How could she forget to check her phone? There might be news from him. After checking her phone she relieved and sad at the same time, relief because there are no messages or calls that are not accepted by her and she was sad that Sesshoumaru didn't give the news to her at all after that 'almost kiss'. _Okay i'll call him_ , she thought. Kagome pressed the call button, a dial tone is heard after a while then lost she tried again and tried again until three times still not connected. _Maybe he's busy_ she thought _very, very busy!?_

She rose herself immediately, she just came out of her room when she heard Kikyo's laughed in her room which was right next to Kagome's room. She contemplating her decision, is it wise to talk to her now? Will she bugging her? Her gaze fixed on her sister's door, her right foot already moves but stops when she heard her sister's voice. Again her voice sounded clearly despite restricted by door.

"It's okay" she paused "she doesn't know Sesshoumaru" Kikyo chuckled "not yet" another long paused. "Do you think so? I think not" her voice confident "i'll wait and thank you, it mean so much for me. Okay then, bye".

Kagome's breath like choking despite the fact that she was panting, her chest moving up filled with emotions. Her head throbbed as if a time bomb counting down the final seconds of the blast, her hands clenched without hesitation she banged on the door. After the door is open, Kagome rushed in, Kikyo jerk back when Kagome broke into her room.

"What are you doing?" from all the words in her brain that was the first word slip out of Kagome's mouth, her tone quietly but sharply.

"Please sit Kagome" she offering Kagome to sit then she sat at the edge of her bed now with a cell phone in her hand stay as serene as usual.

"What are you doing sister?" mocking tone.

"You're the one who entered my room Kagome, shouldn't i ask you?" the puzzled look on her face.

"You just called Sesshoumaru right?" her voice rising, _he received a call from Kikyo and don't have time to answer my call?_ Kagome's anger peaked by her own thought.

"I..." Kikyo haven't gotten around to finishing her sentence. Kagome cut her words, her words had slid casually without her thinking. All the things that she held, all the things that she tried to remove from her mind and her heart finally slid out of her mouth.

"Cut it out already, I'm so sick of you and all of your perfection" she's begin to yelling at her sister. "I hate it so much, i hate you so much." Her eyes squinted, she clenched her hand "Don't you remember what you had said to me six months ago, you accused me throwing myself to Inuyasha when we're just saying goodbye?" scornful laughter "He is my best friend after all, and don't tell me that you've forgotten you told me that you hated me. You wish i was never born, don't you know how i wish i was never be born as your sister!" her voice deep, quivering in anger surge.

Kikyo stood facing Kagome, sadness emanates from her face "listen to me Kagome" both hands outstretched to reach but Kagome step back.

"Don't!" her right hand shot up prevent Kikyo for not approaching her, her face downcast she slowly step backward away from her sister "What are you doing this time sister?" her voice trailed off.

"You've really hurt me about Inuyasha, and after i found my true happiness. Now what? What would you do?" Kagome stared at her sister coldly. Her body's limp, as if all her energy had reached the lowest limit.

"You won't satisfy huh? If there's one inch piece of my heart that you haven't hurt huh?" her eyes getting hot, she knows a few seconds longer and her defenses would collapse. Drops of sorrow will be gushing and she didn't want her sister to see it "I understand" her voice shook, she turned almost running to her room then she bury her face into the pillow to stifle a sob.

 _Stop it!_ _i_ _won't cry_ _,_ _that's enough._ Kagome rose from her bed reaching her phone, wipe away the trace of tears on her cheeks grab her wallet and her jacket then walk out of her house. At the door she met her mother.

"I went out briefly mama" her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Please, come back before dinner Kagome" concerns filled her voice.

Kagome walked down the stairs, wind whipping her face. The sun began to sink behind the building, two little birds were playing happily on the stairs, and they immediately flew to hide in a tree branch when Kagome walked past them. The remnants of the warmth of the sun on the beautiful twilight could not drive out the chaos in her. She doesn't know where she wants to go, that entire she knows is she has to go away even for a while. She just following where her heavy feet brought her, she walked slowly. She dragged her feet, her head downcast. She decides to sit briefly on the bench at the gardens corner. Her eyes dreamy far ahead, there is no longer space of grief that emanated from her eyes just burned by anger.

She didn't know how much time passed, when she heard a man's voice calling her name "Kagome".


	3. You Won't

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi**

 _Shit i hate it so much, feel like a stranger in my own home. It was all because of her. Hasn't satisfied her? Let alone that she up to now? Whatever_ _it is, that_ _will be a damn one. I hate to have a thought like that, but i don't know. Maybe..._

 _"_ Oi, Kagome" a very familiar voice sounded. She turned, looking for the source of the voice. Inuyasha was wearing blue jeans, gray t-shirt and a red jacket. He tied his hair with a lower bond, his head covered by a baseball cap he gave her tiny awkward smile.

"Hi, Inuyasha" Kagome replied half-heartedly.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, his eyes probing "What are you doing here all alone?" his husky voice that she missed.

"I just take fresh air" she smiling to him, a moment of awkward silence.

"Kagome, I'm sorry" he said without looking at Kagome.

 _He is not as usual, he apologized? This is not him!_ "What for?" still with her flat tone.

"Well, you know. Our last meeting" his voice almost a whisper.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at her "it was all a misunderstanding, so don't feel bad about it" no doubt whatsoever that radiates from her voice, her anger began to subside. She felt very tired, she had no power even to be angry.

"I didn't know that you..." he could not finish the sentence.

"You didn't know what?" You didn't know that i used to love you?" she teased him "that's not a big deal now, but i will always love you as my best 'jerk' friend" she smirked. "Haven't you heard that everything's happened for a reason? I believed it, there must be something prepared for me" she's like convincing herself, her arms were clinging to the side edge of the seat.

"How is your relationship with Kikyo?" he asked again.

"I haven't really talked to her, these three days. Well you know, it's kinda awkward. We were just talking as necessary and until a few moments ago i was ..." this time Kagome stared at both ends of her shoes, she's ashamed. "I just blown up, when i heard that she is calling Sesshoumaru i yelled at her" sad and angry mix in her voice.

"What? The ice prick?" Inuyasha yelled, he tilt his head to look at Kagome closely "if she's with that bastard now?" his voice a little bit insulting.

"NO!" she yelled, she was surprised by her own reaction. "What i mean is i don't know, yet" her voice lowered. "Wait he's not a bastard!" her brows furrowed, she didn't like to hear Inuyasha insult him. "Beneath his tough exterior actually he is so kind, mature, and caring" Inuyasha was shocked to hear the words that come out of Kagome's mouth. "I mean, he is a good guy just like you" her voice trailed off.

"What? You like him don't you?" one corner of his mouth raised up, "Don't fucking tell me that you two fighting again and this time because of that ice prince?" he rose his eyebrows in disbelief of what has just been Kagome said.

 _He inquired about Sesshoumaru and Kikyo relationship? Whether that means..._ "Were you and Kikyo broke up?" confusion clearly implied from Kagome's voice.

He sighed before answering hesitantly "yeah we broke up" his words made her mind drifted.

"Will you congratulate me" his voice sounded irritated.

They both sighed at the same time and then they both looked at each other and Kagome chuckled just for a few second.

"How come?" she curious.

"Feh" Inuyasha knew what she meant.

"Have you explained to him Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Of course i had Kagome, do you think i am that fucking stupid?" one of his eyebrow raised, she was too lazy to argue with him so Kagome just silence.

"I had explained to her, but" he look away again "one month since the incident she told me to stay away from her, she wanted to be alone for a while" his voice exasperated.

"And you still love her don't you?" the words were spilling out of Kagome's mouth, she looked at him but he still looking into distance, dreamy gaze. She felt sorry for Inuyasha, currently there is no more her feelings left for Inuyasha in addition to her feelings as a best friend.

"Stupid wench" he grumbled.

"What!?" Kagome cried threw him an angry glare.

"It's Kikyo, i still feel upset when i remember it. Doesn't she believe me? I don't believe our relationship so shallow as it is, i didn't do anything wrong but she" his hands up in the air like giving up.

"She's ruined it, i never thought that she's so stupid. She's so easily devoured by her anger, i can't believe she made our red thread so thin, all of because she didn't trust me at all" his voice full of emotion. Inuyasha's words such a key that unlocks something in her mind, enlightening her thoughts. Something that has been neglected by her all this time.

 _Stupid wench? Well, looks like i 'm the only one who stupid this time i was so jealous, and i didn't thinking at all._ Inuyasha's words as is punched her right in her face, made she aware of her mistakes. Her heart became calmer, a smile etched on her face and then she said.

"I think she's not stupid Inuyasha, she's just love you so much" Inuyasha tilt his head and see the sincere smile on Kagome's face, he refrained to deny it. _Yes she doesn't stupid at all, she's just love him so much. She blinded by love, her insecurity, just like me. Tragically we both fall into the same mistakes hole._

"Kagome..." he couldn't continue his words.

Kagome stared at her best friend then smile "Thanks Inuyasha" she's grateful.

"Feh, what for wench?" confusion clearly implied from his face .

"To talk to me and opened my mind" she said but Inuyasha looked away.

"Let's go home, it will dark soon" he has risen from his seat, Kagome followed him.

At first she thought met Inuyasha would only make her more angry, but the opposite happened he enlightening her . There are changes in him, he is not a jerk like he was. They walked side by side in silence sinking in their own thoughts, until arriving at the foot of the stairs to her home. Kagome thanked him and then they parted. The sun is already fully immersed, moon and stars became visible in the distance. when Kagome arrived on the threshold, no tv sound is heard. She said hello but no answer when entering the house, there's only vaguely sounds of a few people who speaks in the distance. The living room is the first place that she entered to find the members of her family, a comfortable place to spend time with them. How shocked she was when sliding the door, table center of the room has been filled by a variety of foods that are only available on special occasions only. In the middle of the table there is one large round cake decorated in cream white, red, and pink. Her favorite cake from her favorite cake shop, with her name on it and candles that have not been touched by the fire. Her grandfather, Sota, and her mother congratulated her with cheerfully. It did not take long for the tears welling in her eyes, they remember it. She even forgot that today is her birthday, she remembers the last time was a week then. How quickly the day passed, she thought her birthday was a few days away

"Happy birthday Kagome" her mother said as she sat next to her.

"Happy birthday sis!" Kagome still hugging her mother as a vibrant Sota voice sounded in her ears, Kagome turned around and embraced Sota.

"Happy birthday young lady, i hope you could keep this for your own good" his grandfather gave him a shell that is believed a mermaid fin which includes Higurashi's family legacy handed down to bring success and luck to achieve anything she want in her life.

"Thank you mama, Sota, gramps .." Kagome wiped tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey where is Kikyo?" her mother asked her head turned to the right then left.

"She went to her room 10 minutes ago" her grandfather answered.

"She's the one who planning this surprise party for you Kagome" her mother gazed at her, as if she'd understand all that has happened .

"I'll get her" Kagome got up from her seat .

"Sota! no more soda for you" her mother's voice slowly disappeared as she climbed up the stairs.

Inuyasha 's words made her realize, their relationship foundered because her sister devoured by her anger, her insecurity, make their red thread so thin. She don't want to go further corrupted herself by her own thoughts, her insecurity. Kagome half ran up the stairs, she condemning herself in her thoughts. She felt bad for what she did to her sister, she standing in front of Kikyo's room door, doubts vanish immediately replaced by remorse and guilt that assaulted her. She knocked on the door gently.

"Sis" she called "i want to talk to you, if you dont mind" her voice sounded distant in her ears. The door opened, in front of her Kikyo standing upright with a straight face. Kagome stared awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come in" she ordered her, she wear blue jeans and white sweater sitting on the edge of her bed. Her hand patted the mattress next to her, invited Kagome to sit at her side. This time Kagome obey her, she sitting beside her sister.

"I'm really sorry sis, about what happened before" she sighed "i don't know, where i should start" her words haltingly, Kagome closed her eyes, shook her head quickly. "There are so much that i want to talk to you, but" her head lowered. "I think i'm still upset over the incident" Kagome like talking to her hand on her lap "i'm angry because you didn't believe me, i'm angry because of what you said" her voice trembled.

"You know i love Inuyasha, but that's not a reason for me" Kagome looked at her sister deeply. "I didn't do anything, as you accuse. We're just saying goodbye he is my bestfriend after all" obvious disappointment emanating from her voice. "And you're my sister don't you believed me?" Her sister's head bowed, kagome paused. "I had chosen university away from home it's because i don't want to be a barrier for you, i don't want you to feel guilty or feel sorry for me. I don't wanna get in your way" Kagome gazing her sister's eyes, showing her sincerity. "Honestly i would happy if both of you happy, i hope you'll forgive me" her voice trembled.

"Kagome, i'm the one who should apologize to you" amid furrowed brows, her voice shaking. "I am the one to blame, i'm not a good sister for you" her bangs covered her eyes. "At first, i'm so jealous of you while we are still at high school, because the first man who ensnaring my heart more interested in you. Perhaps he didn't show it to you at the time, but i know for sure for several reasons" she smiled at the confusion on Kagome's face.

"Kagome, i angry with him and i'm angry with you. I envy you, you're always be the summer and i always be the winter. Your attitude is always warm makes you easy to make friends with anyone, you're so easy to love does not like me" to heard her sister's confessions touched her heart. She did not expect what was perceived by her sister, until now.

"Therefore i accept Inuyasha as he expressed his feelings to me. Just because i know you love him, i want you to feel the same way i feel" she bowed embarrassed "i'm very sorry Kagome, i know i'm so evil" her voice choked.

There is no anger anymore in Kagome's heart, only pity was left for her sister. Her sister that she had admired turned jealous of her, she did not think that was the reason behind it all. Behind her coldness she buried by her own unease. Kagome soft tone spoke "sister, do you know who i have always admired? You, all of you" Kikyo raise her head, she looked at her sister. "Your attitude, your maturity, i even admire your hair" she smiled.

"By the way, i love snow and i love winter. Only in the winter we could see angels on the ground, we always get cold after we're playing all day lying in snow making angel or another fun things. Everything's covered by white reflecting purity, and white snow reminds me of the man who also loved the winter. I know he will do anything to meet the winter again, because he loves her so much" she smile, her voice was soft and sincere.

Kagome holding her sister's hand "I think we're attract in a different way sis" she looked at Kagome who smiled at her. "I want to be not only as your little sister but as your best friend" her voice cracked "All that drama happened simply because of a hormonal imbalance in our adolescence" little laugh slipped from Kagome's lips.

"I hope we can be more close as it once was, or even more. So there will be no misunderstanding repeated and there's no longer an inflated male ego because there are sister were fighting over them" this time they laugh together.

"This afternoon i met with Inuyasha in the park, he has changed. He opened my mind when he talked about you, why did you broke up with Inuyasha?" her face and voice reflects great curiosity "He loves you so much sis" the words popped out of her mouth "I just do not understand".

"First is because i did not love him, altough he showered me with much love. Like i told you earlier, i'm in that relationship is only because my own stupidity" heavily sigh come out from her "After that incident he apologized to me, he explain what happened even foolishly he was willing to promise not to be friends with you again if that is what i want" eyebrows almost united showed profound remorse.

"Two days later we went back as usual like nothing happened, he is much more attention to me. Not once did he make me sad after that, but that's when i realized he was too good. I just don't want to continue to hurt him by pretending to love him as he loves me. I feel so bad, shortly afterwards we're broke up, i can't hurt him anymore" Kikyo's eyes closed holding back her tears.

"And now you realize that love you him don't you?" although shortly she could see tears in the corner of her sister's eyes, Kikyo chuckled but the corners of her lips attracted little down. "I could see that you love each other so much, i wish there is a second change for both of you" She patted her sister's hand gently .

Kikyo embrace her tightly "Kagome i'm so sorry, i hope you could forgive me" she cried.

Kagome hush-ing her sister, "Don't say that sis" she embrace her sister.

"Thank you Kagome" she let go of her embrace, Kagome remove the traces of tears from her cheeks.

"Kagome, wait a minute . I forgot one thing " He took something from the dresser drawer. "It's yours" snow globe she held a farewell gift from Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled gently "Thank you so much sister" her eyes started watering.

"We'd better hurry sis, before Sota was wasting all the cake" her sister said in a playful tone.

At the same time her mother's voice sounded from below "Kagome, Kikyo lets eat".

"a minute" Kikyo quickly answered .

"Let's go" Kagome had risen from her seat when her sister took her hand, she felt relieved no more misunderstandings between her and her sister that there was only a feeling of happiness to find her sister is back .

"Kagome do you know who reject me then?" she asked as the two of them down the stairs.

"Nope" Kagome shook her head, at the same time the doorbell ring .

"That's must be him" Kikyo eagerly pushed her into the living room where her family gathered, Kagome sat beside her mother, who smiled broadly as if she knows there is no more wall made of fire of jealousy between her two beloved daughter.

Kagome was happy to see her mother smiling happily, but nonetheless her mind drifted to her sister's words just now. Who is she invited? her sister's first love who rejected her because he prefers Kagome, let's hope he is not Hojo because it was the last thing she wanted on her birthday. This was her day to gathered with her family, celebrating her birthday and secretly celebrated the problem with her sister that has been solved.

"Today i'm very happy Kagome" her mother caressing Kagome's arm who looked at her with a smile that was carved on her face. A moment later her mother's view was diverted to the door at the back of Kagome where guests show up, her mother invited guests to sit with them. Kagome's mouth opened and closed several times with funny when she saw the guest is greeted by Kikyo is Sesshoumaru. Then Inuyasha and Kikyo appears behind him.

Sesshoumaru was wearing black trousers and a beige long sleeve sweater sitting across the table looked at Kagome who were surprised to see him, his eyes slightly amused saw Kagome's expression one corner of his mouth slightly lifted up just for a few seconds. Shortly Kikyo join them with Inuyasha who was beside him .

"Thats him" no sound coming out of her mouth only her lips movement, but it was more than enough to make Kagome understand. _What? Does she meant that Sesshoumaru was her first love? And he liked me since the first? Hell no, i couldn't believed it_ she thoughts.

"By the way, thank you so much for this surprise sis" she half whispered to her sister who is now seated on her right, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat across from them.

"Do you like the surprise?" Kikyo asked.

"Nope, i don't like it but i love it" she winked.

"You meant you don't like him but you love 'him' since the surprise was Sesshoumaru" mischievous smile plastered on her face make Kagome blush even more because she knows only Sota, her grandfather, and her mother, who didn't hear their whispers.

After completion of dinner and conversation, they decided to a little stroll under the moonlight. Sota and her grandfather still watch tv in the living room, her mother in the kitchen to clean the dishes she didn't let Kagome and Kikyo help her. Currently Kikyo was with Inuyasha somewhere, before she disappeared she apologizes to Kagome because she had entered her room without permission to find out Sesshoumaru's phone numbers to invite him to come to her surprise party. She could have asked Inuyasha but her ego against it, silently Kagome hopes they can suppress their egos and let their heart the one speaking because they both loved ones and they deserve to be happy.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on the bench beside Goshinboku, smile can not be separated from her face. She just can't stop smiling, her beloved sister now back to her old self and here she is sat on a bench under the Goshinboku in a beautiful night with him. Silver light of the full moon illuminate them, make his masculine face softened. His eyes staring far off into the sky, she wondered what he was thinking? She gaze at him, a figure that is too perfect to be damn true.

They both sat adjacent although still plenty of room left, they staring at the distant stars. There's so many things that she wanted to talk to him, the concerns that had been lodged in her brain that tortured her in three days now had disappeared and paid by the happiness. Since the first Sesshoumaru already love her, it feels like a dream or is this just a dream she thought. She could almost feel her heartbeat loud thumping her chest, he could certainly hear her pounding heart. Just thinking about it make her blush, whether he ever felt the same as she did? Her heart always skipped a beat as if to jump out of her chest when he stared at her.

"What makes you ashamed Kagome?" he asked with his deep baritone voice.

"Mm ... nothing" she bit her bottom lip, she turned her gaze. Without her knowing Sesshoumaru noticed from the corner of his eyes, his left hand embrace her caressing Kagome's arm. Kagome leaning her head on his left shoulder and rest her hand on Sesshoumaru's chest trying to feel the muscles beneath it, Kagome vaguely heard her sister's voice sounds like a gasp and material flashed very quickly, but she was too comfortable in her current position and she's too lazy to tilt her head to see where the voice was coming.

"It seems that's not only you who like surprise" slightly mocking tone, his eyes slightly diverted to somewhere behind Kagome for a while before back again at the night sky "they left" he said.

Kagome knew what he meant is Kikyo and Inuyasha, they go somewhere .

"Yes i like it, because not every day you get a surprise isn't it? Do you know? My surprise was arrogant, overbearing, but at least he finally bit out of coldness" Kagome replied mockingly, but he is not affected. "Sesshoumaru" she said hesitantly, her tone lower a bit.

"Speak Kagome" his usual tone.

"Kikyo told me about something, and i.." Kagome didn't dare to look at Sesshoumaru. "And i'm curious" still in her playful tone.

"As if you don't always curios about something kagome" his said coldly.

"Kikyo, she's so pretty and she used to love you" Kagome couldn't continue her words, Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"What are you trying to say Kagome?" His eyes began to harden.

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him "I just really want to know what's in your head, and what's in your heart. Because sometimes you're so hard for me to read even after i get to knew you more closely these past few months, and sometimes it's torturing me" pain is written on her face.

"Sometimes i feel you're so far away, but sometimes you make me feel special. Now i'm not interested in playing 'puzzle you' further, i'm so tired about everything because you don't know what it's like to be me who always thinking about someone who's arrogant these three days. Without any news from you after that almost kiss! You made me almost crazy with my own corrupted thoughts, do you know that this afternoon i had a fight with my sister? I threw up all that i've been trying to hold although i knew she was going to hurt when she heard it, and the triggered was just because i heard she talking on the phone with you. You're the one who rejecting a phone call from me, but received a call from my sister" she's a little out of breath.

"It was very painful for me, because i miss you" Kagome spoke as though without pause, her chest was moving up and down. But her angry face just looks tempting in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I thought that you were right, about what we talked about when we first spoke at cafetaria. I never felt lost before than the last three days" her voice faltering.

Without any warning he kissed her who now petrified by the effects of the kiss, her eyes widened, but then her eyes closed. That was not what she had expected at all, after her burst out. But this is what she has been waiting for her first kiss with someone that she love so much, with him.

He broke his warm, gentle and sweet kiss "the longest three days in my life" his warm breath gently brushing her face, his voice made her shiver for good reason. He pressed her closer, his warm right hand now in Kagome's neck supported her. His thumb moved slowly, caressing Kagome's jaw. His gaze is not separated from her pink soft lips who have voluntarily separated, waiting for his.

She open her eyes, and amaze by what she saw. His face only a few inches from her face. She could see his eyes half lifted were glued to her lips, making her much more flushed. _His eyes was so..._

"Kikyo called you to come here" her word is more like an affirmation than a question, she just wants to hear directly from Sesshoumaru. She wants him to admitted his feeling for her

"Hn.." is only his answer .

"And you came here" Kagome's gaze wasn't separated from Sesshoumaru's lips, she wants him to admitted his feeling for her.

"This Sesshoumaru would come here today although no one asked, because i have an important business here. Important matters that i have spoken with my father and i have to talk to you" she love his deep baritone voice a lot sounded very melodious in her ears, his warm breath gently stroked her face. Silently she inhaled it, she wanted to know how it feels like, what it taste like, his warm, his distinctive smell.

"If i refuse your visit?" she asked teasingly.

Sesshoumaru eyed her, there was something else in his eyes today. His amber eyes as if hypnotizing her, she became unable to move and unable to feel something else other than him. This time Kagome could almost feel his heartbeat that pounding hard in his chest like a tickle the palm of her hand, making that desire appears in her and she could see the same desire dancing in his eyes.

"You won't" his words as if drowning when his lips touched hers, it feels so soft, sweet, and warm. The subconscious that drives Kagome, without even a half second thought she immediately kissed him back. This is what she had dreamed, in her desire, in her dearer. All that she wanted, and what she needed the most. Her lips pressed softly and gently feel the textures of his moist warm lips. She tilted her head, his right arm move around her neck prop her head. Kagome's left hand fell behind Sesshoumaru's head stroking, his hair feel smooth between her fingers. Sesshoumaru pulled her more tightly into his embrace, his left hand residing in the crook of her waist.

There are no more distance between them, he kiss her lovingly express their deep feelings. No more doubts about their own feeling respectively, there is no more barrier veil called self-esteem or insecurity. Nature also seemed to chime in with them, the wind chime with rustling leaves. Vaguely crickets singing softly in the distance, the beautiful silver moonlight illuminating the dark of night who mysteriously decorated by the flickering stars in the background of two lover. Sesshoumaru kiss Kagome softly on the lips before pulling away to look at her face but still embrace her tightly. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, a little sad the kiss was over but she eagerly waiting another to come.

"Yes, I won't" she gave him her sweetest smile, yeah how could she refuse Sesshoumaru? she ventured to browse through his magenta stripes with her fingertips from the tip to the other end, things that she always wanted to do. Sesshoumaru eyes closed enjoying her touch, he pulled out a growl which made some parts of her body responded in a way that she never felt before. Suddenly her wrist captured by Sesshoumaru, his eyes hardened. Fear enveloped her, she was afraid of making a mistake that would turn him away from her. She did not want that to happen.

"Sorry" she said as she tried to pull away but Sesshoumaru stop her, their eyes met.

"Kagome" his voice like a whisper, his head moving slowly closer. Sesshoumaru's lips gently touched Kagome's cheek makes her lips touching right at the end of his magenta stripes under his eye. Sesshoumaru continued to move slowly, making her lips traced his marks as she always imagined. His lips are so warm on her skin, his touch tickling her. Not only in places that have been touched by it, but also deep inside her, in her heart, and in several parts of her body. He moving slowly, she was tormented by her impatience. Sesshoumaru stopped right at her earlobe, his breath tickling.

"Be my mate Kagome" he whispered, and she gasped.

Kagome only nodded, she tightened her embrace as if her whole life depended on him. A wide smile plastered on her beautiful day is her day, what happens now is above her dream. Collision with her sister was part of the journey of her life, that she had to go through. All the adversity it is part of the roller coaster of life that brought her to this moment, a moment when she flew over the ceiling of her dream.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, i apologize for any shortcomings. Reviews are most welcome**


End file.
